


everything you do, its just so you

by the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Dancing Metaphors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith loves Hunk, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, sorta?? its what i meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch
Summary: keith loves hunk, and he thinks a lot about loving hunk for everything he does





	everything you do, its just so you

**Author's Note:**

> you bet your Ass everything i write is oddly sad and intimate. its the Brand

warm

 

under normal circumstances, keith hates being touched. everyones so scared of him, dancing around the glass shards and knives hes set up around himself to carefully they only graze him with their fingertips and it hurts like poison.

 

hunk is different. hunk is warm and he hates holding back just as much as keith hates being held out on.

 

hunk will hold him at arms length when he asks but the strength in the grip on his wrist never falters, and after a beat he’ll pull him back, and keith will spin on his foot into hunks arms, and hunk will hold him. firm and warm against his chest and keith will breath deeply for the first time in a decade. theyll dance together, and theyll step on the occasional shard or blade or discarded wrench but they’ll be okay; the treads on their boots are thick

 

beautiful

 

keith grew up in and around the desert. hes seen sunsets over rock formations and all colors of lizards. he reached adulthood in space, surrounded by expansive, technicolor galaxies.

 

but he grew up in the garrison once removed socially from the sun himself, dazzlingly bright even as he chewed his pencil eraser off, lost in thought and staring at something right behind keiths head. keith reached adulthood with the sun, chasing him into the swirl of hues against the glass of his visor, and somehow the colors dont compare to the look of awe on his face.

 

hunk is beautiful, beyond gorgeous. his eyes are shinier than any desert rock and his smile brighter than any star. theres a little mole on his jaw, right under his ear and keith kisses it gently. he feels one of hunks hands reach up and squeeze his shoulder before traveling up to cup his cheek. his hand is big and warm, his fingers round and firm and the pressure reassuring. keith can feel where the little callouses brush his cheek and he can see where the yellow polish on hunks nails has chipped. 

 

he looks up to hunks face. from where he sits he can see the little flecks of gold in hunks eyes, each of the shortest eyebrow hairs at the far sides of his face, and the little acne scars under his nose, on his chin, and one on his cheek near his eye. 

 

keith gasps, hunk blushes

 

the pencil hunk was writing with falls to the desk and he brings the now free hand, red nail polish, up to keiths other cheek and kisses him, and keith can feel on his lips where hunk anxiously bit of the skin.

 

keith brings up one hand, red poilsh, to card through hunk’s hair and brings the other, yellow polish, up between them to press against hunk’s chest. 

 

and they dance, in a way, for a little while.

 

afraid

 

keith keeps his knife on his bedside table. it scares off the nightmares just like it scares off everyone else, just like it always has.

 

when hunk says yes and the bed gets warmer, the knife stays, if only symbolically. hes sure the nightmares can’t find him when he’s wrapped around hunk, holding hunk’s head against his chest. and he’s right, sort of.

 

he wakes up cold for the first time in a while and hears gentle sobbing, like rain against the roof of his shack, and he scrambles into a sitting position.

 

hunk sits on the foot of the bed, curled in on himself and shaking gently as he cries. 

 

“hunk?”

 

he stops shaking for a moment and turns to face keith, whose face goes cold. hunks eyes are puffy and the tears shine on his cheeks. even in the dark, keith can see the parts of his sleeves darkened with tears.

 

“keith?”

 

“oh god, hunk, c’mere”

 

he clambers up from the foot of the bed and collapses onto keith’s chest, resuming his sobs on impact. keith’s arms instinctively come up around him, one over his shoulders and the other pressing hunk’s head into his chest. he leans back until his back is against the pillows and his head rests on the headboard.

 

“i-i’m sorry keith, i had a nightmare”

 

“its ok, baby. i got you” and keith hopes its the right thing to say, hopes its a pleased shudder when he starts carding his hand through hunk’s hair.

 

they sit like that for a while, until hunk’s breath evens out and he fully relaxes against keith.

 

“we-we went back to earth. and my house was gone. not like-there wasn’t another family in my house. it just wasn’t there-my moms and sister and the building itself were gone. and when-” he chokes up again, clenches up against keith and keith tightens his grip on his hair, “when i turned around to get back on the castle ship it was. also gone. you-you were all gone”

 

keith feels the cold in his face again, and he panics and doesn’t know what to say, like usual.

 

“thats never gonna happen! i will never leave you. I-hunk-”

 

he brings his hands up to hunks cheeks and tilts his face back to look him in the eye.

 

“im not gonna leave you. i know-i know that's an empty promise. but i’m not. being alone is-its really scary! im not gonna do that to you i-i love-” and keith doesnt realize hes crying until hunk reaches up to brush a tear from his cheek.

 

“im sorry. it was your-your nightmare”

 

hunk smiles. “s’okay keith. love you too.”

 

and he hunkers back down against keith’s chest, taking keiths hands off his cheeks and holding them firmly around the wrist. a moment later, his breath is evening out and keith smiles, dry.

 

they’ll have to talk about it later, when they’ve both gotten enough sleep. keith looks to where hunks hand wraps around his wrist, and he decides they’ll have to repaint their nails later too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos and/or review if you can.
> 
> if you like kallura, check out the two kallura fics on my profile! <3


End file.
